


Sleeping Arrangements

by jheen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Yes I'm serious about the fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheen/pseuds/jheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks into sharing living quarters with L, Light finally decided enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonibaru
> 
> Spoilers for up to DN chapter 37. Written long before the official spelling of Light's name came out so you're stuck with Raito.

Two weeks into sharing living quarters with L, Raito finally decided enough was enough.

Sure, originally it wasn't that bad; he could tolerate it. It was just another one of L's weird quirks that yet again proved to Raito that L in no way, shape, or form had actually grown up around other people. Then, he even started to find it adorable, in a rather twisted sort of way that he would never admit to anyone.

When Raito found himself spending more time at night awake than sleeping just to watch in fascinated horror what weird positions L would get into in that chair, well - it just had to stop before Raito did something he really regretted.

"You're sleeping in the bed tonight." Raito declared to L that evening as they stood in the bathroom, going through their evening routine.

"Ime bad mur mordim?" L mumbled around the toothbrush.

Raito tried to puzzle that out as he perched himself on the counter next to L. Giving up, he asked, "Why don't you try that again, preferably without the mumbling?"

L spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his brush. "I said, I beg your pardon?"

Raito scowled at L. "I thought it would be fairly self-explanatory. I don't want you sleeping on that chair anymore so you're sharing the bed with me."

"It's not your decision where I sleep," L said as he walked back into the bedroom. Rummaging through his dresser, he found some pajamas and his night cap. Then he grabbed a key ring from the nightstand.

"You can't honestly find sleeping in a chair to be comfortable," Raito protested as he got his own sleep clothes out.

L unlocked the cuff around his wrist. "Key?" He dangled the key ring off his finger.

Raito nodded absently. "Thanks," he said as he took the keys from L and unlocked his side of the cuff. He then dropped the entire chain ensemble and key ring back into the nightstand.

Taking a couple of pillows and blankets from the bed, L shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the chair in question. "It's more comfortable than it looks."

"That's not the point!" Raito pulled the bedding out of L's arms and dumped it back on the bed.

"So, what is the point? I like sleeping in the chair." L started to take a step back towards the blankets again, but Raito stepped between him and the bed with a growl. With a sigh, L turned away and began to change into the pajamas.

"The point is," Raito said as he tugged his shirt over his head, "there is no way that sleeping in that chair the way you do is healthy for you. The human body isn't designed to contort like that. It's probably doing horrible things to your back." _*Not to mention the horrible things it's doing for my own sleep habits.*_ Raito added sourly in his own head as he threw his dirty clothes into the pile they'd started in a distant corner.

"Thank you for worrying about me," L dryly said, "but, I've been doing this for years and I've never had a problem."

"That doesn't mean one won't come up," Raito stubbornly insisted. He pulled back the comforter on the bed and tossed a couple pillows on each side.

"Raito-kun, really, I'm fine." L said soothingly. He smiled at Raito, but his eyes said how irrational he was finding his roommate. In all honestly, it's not that Raito could blame him; he wasn't about to explain the reason behind his recent bout with insomnia, so there wasn't much he could do to change L's opinion.

Nevertheless, as long as Raito could actually get some sleep, he didn't care what L thought. It's not like it could get any worse than being accused of being a psychopathic, mystical serial killer.

"You are going to sleep in that bed, even if I have to tie you to it." He silently dared L to call his bluff. He had a couple lengths of rope hidden between the mattresses just in case.

L shot him a Look - _*You're being stupid but I'll humor you until realize it.*_ Raito recognized it from all the times L gave it to the detectives they work with during the day, but it was the first time it had ever been directed at him. But when L doesn't continue to argue; Raito smiled victoriously. He suspected that L was giving up because he realized how serious Raito was about L sleeping in the bed and he squashed flat the small part of him that's disappointed at not being able to tie up L.

L slapped the nightcap on his head and marched silently to the bed, giving off an air of righteous self-martyrdom. He gathered most of the covers up and wrapped it tightly around himself, turning his back to Raito. Raito just rolled his eyes as he slid into bed next to L. After a few moments of tugging the blankets away from L (who continued to give Raito the silent treatment while maintaining a death grip on the blankets), he finally got what he figured is approximately half the blankets and settled down. Not long after that, the two fell asleep.

Several hours later, Raito found himself waking up rather cold and missing his section of the comforter. Raito sleepily sighed. _*Why am I not surprise to find out he's even more of a blanket-hog asleep than he was awake?_ He reached over to steal back some of the covers but instead shocked into full awareness as he realized that half of his body was immobile. And not by the blankets, but by a warm, cuddling L who apparently doubled as a leech at nights.

He carefully twisted the half of his body that he can move to get a better look at L. His caution turned out to be unnecessary since L was just as awake as he was and staring at him with a mixture of dismay and embarrassment, the nightcap almost slipping off his head. As Raito continued to look at him dumbfounded, L drew back, babbling an apology. (Well, Raito figured it's an apology of some sort or at least an explaination, but he's really not awake enough to listen nor does he care.)

Raito groaned and pulled L back into his arms. "Just go back to sleep," he muttered as he rearranged the blankets around them. "It's too early in the morning to worry about this sort of thing."

Shock probably was what kept L from protesting, but Raito decided that any advantage at this point is a good thing. L's surprisingly comfortable in his arms and unnaturally warm. ( _*It would explain how he could eat all that sugar and be so skinny*_ , Raito sleepily thinks. _*He just burns all the calories as heat.*_ ) And in the morning, well, they both will probably act like this night never happened.

Not that that'll truly bothered Raito much, because if L even thought for an instant that this would make a great excuse to go back to sleeping in the chair, Raito will just have to remind him that he still has the rope. Furthermore, it's not like Raito wanted to explain to everyone exactly why he insisted on L sleeping in the bed.

Besides, who'd ever believe him if he told them that L loved to snuggle?

 


End file.
